Dreams: The Perished Group: Book One
by amberleaf4273
Summary: Born as loner, her mother died when Honey was only a kit. Now she's a full grown cat , but her brother became a kitty-pet. Mysterious dreams fill her sleep and soon she is drawn to the clans. But her destiny? She doesn't know...
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

Tiger's Group

Tiger- huge dark brown tabby tom with gleeming amber eyes and is really old ( have a unusaul power of seeing the future)

Ice- freindly pure white tom with warm amber eyes ( successor to Tiger)

Maple- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Oak- bracken ginger tom

Hi- night black she-cat (former kittypet)

Merry- ginger and brown tom

Speckle- mottled brown tom with cream flecks: foster mother to Honey- pretty dusky brown she-cat with pale gray eyes and Gray- dark gray tom orange eyes

Moon- silver she-cat

Jayeyes- elderly silver-gray tom ( father to Moon)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

May gasped as pain rippled through her. Her moonlit walk had turned into a death experience. The tom beside him whipped around and his eyes widened. " Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, but inside it felt like her body was on fire. She flopped down and tried to breathe. But it was hard especially since she was in so much pain. Ripples went down her stomach as she pushed with all her might. The tom wrapped himself around her and licked her smoothly. May gasped as the first kit slid out.

" I knew you shouldn't have walked," the tom mewed. May looked at him with disbelief," Don't you want me to meet you again?" The tom blinked and didn't respond, then mewed," Well, I did have to meet someone."

May gaped; _his mate was meeting someone else!_ Anger pooled through her. " Then leave," May mewed and then suddenly shrieked. Blood pooled around her paws and she shook her head. "No," she whispered. She had felt that her second kit still hasn't come. Pushing with all her might, she felt the second kit slither out. The tom gasped and nosed her.

" No! Don't touch me!" May hissed, baring her teeth. " Go meet with your mate."

" That wasn't what I meant!" the tom mewed desperately. May shook her head then mewed," Don't tell them who their father is. Also their name is Honey and Gray." Then before the tom could reply, she fell back into darkness in this moonlit clearing.

**. . .**

" It's almost your time," Tiger mewed as he looked up into the starlit sky. Ice glanced up, too and he heard the whispers of the sky.

" Don't say that!" Ice gasped. Tiger purred and touched Ice's nose delicately. "You have served our group for so long. It is your time." Ice dipped his head gratefully, but he will miss Tiger. This was the cat that cared for him and mentored him.

Suddenly, Tiger stiffened and his fur started to bristle. Ice knew that this was one of his leader's future sights. He stood patiently as he waited for Tiger to come back to normal. Just then Tiger collapsed into a heap.

" Tiger!" Ice gasped. Tiger looked up with exhaustion in his eyes, slowly replaced by moons of wisdom.

" A new kit has been born that will decide the future," Tiger explained.

" Who is it?" Ice asked.

Tiger shook his head," I can't tell, but beware. A terrible time has began…"

**Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Pinpointing the brown thrush, Honey crept forward slowly, careful not to step on anything. Suddenly, a dark gray shape exploded from the ferns. The thrush chirped in alarm, then flew off into the air.

" Honey! Honey!" Gray shouted, causing all the prey to scamper away. _So much for my successful hunt._ Honey was hoping to catch something for her group to eat.

" Yes, Gray," she signed. She loved her brother, but sometime he was such a mousebrained.

" Something's happening! You have to come see!" Gray rushed out, his eyes shining with pleasure.

" What is it?"

" A two leg came and tried to take Speckle!" Gray told her.

Honey gasped," What happened to her?"

Gray blinked at her sudden fierceness," Okay, she had to go back."

" Oh, well, why don't you go see if Speckle is okay, while I'll hunt?" Honey suggested, her fur lying flat again. Gray nodded, then bounded away. Honey purred as her brother went away. _I'll protect him no matter what. _A sudden fieriness overtook her for brother.

Just then, the ferns started to rustle again and a voice after it," You love your brother, right?' he mewed in his deep voice. Honey nodded, surprised to see Tiger here. " You'll grow up to be a strong cat," he continued, while looking at her. His eyes was filled with so much wisdom that she was shaken to the roots. " But there will be danger."

" What danger?" Honey asked.

Tiger purred and looked at her," Troubles from where you'll never expect it from." He explained then disappeared back into the ferns, leaving Honey staring at empty space.

…

_Cats wailed around her, their long lost wails sounding far away. Honey spun around, tiring to locate the sound. But it was no use, like trying to find a piece of hair in a pile of grass. Suddenly she heard a shriek._

" _Help!" _

_Honey gasped, that was his brother! Starting to run, she followed the noise. Just in front of her was the faint outline of Gray._

"_Gray!" she shouted. She started to spirit, but no matter how hard she try, she couldn't reach Gray. So she kept on running and running…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 **

Honey woke up all sweaty. That's how she always woke up; all sweaty and tired. Her dreams were always filled with wailing cats, but no matter how much she tried to catch them, it never worked. _I hope I'm not sick. I don't want to live the rest of my life all tried. _Suddenly, she noticed that Gray was gone. Panic formed in her chest, but she swallowed it down. She knew that Gray liked to take morning strolls. _But he always comes back before it was time for lunch! _

Honey made her way out to find Hi eating a piece of mouse. " Hi, Hi," Honey awkwardly mewed. It was weird that her name was Hi. _Doesn't her two-legs have any sense? _Hi had recently been a kitty pet, whose two-leg had abandoned her. She and Gray had found her wailing with hunger and Tiger had taken her in to their group.

" Do you know where Gray went?" Honey asked after a moment.

" No, but I saw him go out," Hi replied, pointing towards where the two-leg's den were. _Weird!_

" Thanks!" Honey called as she followed where Hi had pointed. Pausing for a moment, she stopped to pick up Gray's scent. A faint scent of him led her to a fern bush. Ducking under it, she sniffed again, but Gray's scent had vanished. " Mouse-dung!" she muttered out loud. _Now where was she going to find Gray?_

" Hi, Honey!" a cheerful voice called from behind," What are you doing here?" Honey whipped her head around to see Gray's eyes glimmering with amusement. She narrowed her eyes. " Where have you been?" she asked, suspicion blooming in her chest. Somehow her brother looked happier and better groomed.

Gray blinked. " Around." He replied. Honey could tell he was lying. When his brother lied, he always would pause for second before he continued.

" Have you been meeting someone?" she pressed on.

" Look, I could go where I want to go. You can't control me!" Gray snapped, taking a step backward. " I'm not a kit anymore. You don't have to take care of me anymore."

Honey signed, _she'll have to find out later. It was obvious that his brother didn't want to talk about it. _She took a step forward and licked his ears. " I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. You are the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you." She explained.

Gray touched her nose and stepped back. " Well, let's go back home!" he purred, and then went away. Signing, Honey followed her always-cheerful brother.

…

_Cats wailed again around her, but this time Honey could see them. They feel one by one as they whispered, find your destiny. Each time the voice got louder and louder, until Honey woke up shrieking._

**Well, another chappie done. Such hard work! Please review!**

**- amberleaf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

Honey carefully groomed herself as she settled in with her brother. The sun was setting blow the sky and the sky glowed with a pale pink. All around her, cats were talking to each other, sharing their day's adventure. _I hope it always stay like this; all peaceful and calm._ This was her group and she loved it.

A nose nudged her as a mottled brown she-cat settled beside her.

" Hi, Speckle," Honey purred, touching her nose with her foster mom. Her real mom had died when they were born. Though Honey missed her mother terribly, she still loved Speckle. Beside her, Gray called a greeting then went back to grooming his dark gray fur.

" How was your day?" Speckle asked, licking a stray fur back to its place.

" Great!" Honey explained, then after a moment, she blurted out a random question. " What was my mother like?"

Speckle looked at the sky for a moment, and then replied. "She was a great cat! May was beautiful, but stubborn just like you." Speckle's eyes got all sad suddenly. " I was her best friend and we used to do everything together, but then she changed. She had temper problems and would snap at somebody for no particular reason. A then she fell in love with this cat, but nobody knew who he was." Honey's breath caught. She had often wondered who his father is, but nobody ever mentioned even a clue. " Then she died giving birth to you and here you are now."

Honey nodded, though her thoughts were tumbling all through her. _Why did their father abandon them?_

…

_Cats wailed around her, but this time it was her group! " NOO!" she shrieked as she tried to save them. But it was too late, they were falling. She recognized Maple and Oak falling onto their stomach. Speckle, Moon, and Jayeye were bleeding out their life, while Hi and Merry's jaws was opened in a silence wail. My group, my precious group is disappearing! Then she turned around to se Tiger and Ice watching her with troubled eyes. " Tiger? Ice?" she asked, but they sat still. Fear toke over her as she tried to save them. Oh! Please don't let my group fall!_

_But they continued to stay like that, on and on and on, no matter how Honey tried to save them. On and on and on…_

…

" Fox! Fox!" a cat shrieked, her fur fluffed out with terror. The air stank with a acrid smell and it became dark and gloomy. _What are foxes doing here?_

Honey whipped around the crowd of cats, who were all panicking and their fear scent was everywhere.

" Stop! Stop!" a deep voice boomed. " Everyone, stay alert and keep your claws unsheathed." Honey glanced at Tiger admirably. _I want to be like him one day_! But before she could do anything, the first fox advanced.

Its beady eyes scanned the crowd. The fox's ginger pelt bristled widely as he looked for a cat to attack. The other foxes waited patiently. Cats all around her waited with fear and courage. Then it stopped on a black she-cat, who was quivering by the camps. _Not Hi! She doesn't know any battle moves! _But the fox was trained on Hi.

Then the fox struck.

" No!" she wailed and was about to help when the fox struck a dark gray fur.

_Gray! Her brother._

Terror filled her up like water filling up a pool. This couldn't be happening, but she knew this was real. It wasn't one of her dreams which she had everyday. Her brother fell to the ground, his dark gray fur turning scarlet. _No! Please don't let me lose the only family I have left! _At first, she was frozen to the ground like a statue, then she got to her senses and she bounded up. The foxes were still there, enjoying the moment with a amused glaze. Hi was looking down at Gray with horror.

" You fox-dunged creature, I'll pay for what you have done to my brother!" she snarled, her mind filled only with rage. She slashed out with her front paw, and then flashed back. The fox growled as he shook blood out of his eyes. He looked angry and annoyed. Serve you right!

Honey struck again, but his time Ice and Maple joined her. Silently remembering to tell them a thank next time, she fought bravely with her group. Eventually, the rest of the cat who could fight joined in. She felt Speckle trembling beside her, but her foster mother continued to fight. Honey felt like as if all the strength in the world was by her. _Thanks! _After a while, the foxes finally went away with their tails in their back.

Honey stood their for a moment, watching the foxes disappear, then she bounded to her brother.

" Gray?" she murmured, carefully prodding her brother's dark gray, now red, fur.

Gray looked up and his eyelids fluttered quickly. Honey's breath quickened. _Is her brother going to die? No, he's not!,_ she furiously mewed to herself.

" Why did you do that, you mouse-brained cat?" Honey murmured, closing her eyes to calm herself down.

Gray was quiet for a moment. Then he started to mew something so quietly that she needed to lean in to hear his brother. " I had to save her," Gray whispered. Honey could tell he was about to say something else, but Gray stopped.

" Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Honey asked.

" Okay," Gray murmured, while faintly nodding a yes.

Honey purred and smiled to herself. She would always love her brother, no matter what happened. Suddenly, Gray coughed and blood spattered onto her paws. Honey's breath hitched in her chest.

" Gray?" she asked, panic forming in her throat. Gray didn't answer her, even his chest didn't move. Honey gasped, as she frantically liked her brother. _Was Gray dead?_

**Sorry, my chapter came late. I got delayed a lot. Thanks, Embersky and Pallidium for all your helpful tips, same as Brightcloud0915. I'll post the next chapter soon. Sorry, my other chapters were so short! And lastly, please read and review. It would help a lot. Thanks!**

**- amberleaf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

"Gray?" Honey asked again. Gray didn't reply and his flanks were still barely rising. A hard lump was forming in her throat and she found it hard to breath. Trying to push down the panic, she bounded to Tiger who was checking on everyone's injuries. When she got there, Tiger looked at her expectantly. "It's my brother! I think he's dying!" Honey gasped out, though the hard lump in her throat made it hard to do anything. Tiger nodded and bounded up to Gray who was barely breathing.

Tiger exclaimed him for a moment then looked up with sad eyes. Honey shook her head and mouthed a no, though she knew what the answer would be. Gray wouldn't be able to survive. She closed her eyes painfully, and she felt like pieces of her was going to die with brother. Her only family was going to die today. Nobody would be able to look at her with pride at her again, or feel the warmth of fur during the night and the mornings when she wake up. She took a deep breath and she felt a nose touch hers. "I'm sorry," Tiger muttered. Honey trembled hard and she felt like dying, too. _What's the point of living without her brother_? A black she-cat came up and touched her nose to Gray's fur.

"I'm so sorry," Hi mewed, her voice filled with grief. "It was supposed to be me that die today. I owe you my life," Hi explained. Rage filled Honey's body. She roared and jumped onto Hi, who squeaked with surprise.

"I am going to kill you. You owe me my brother's life. Why are you even here? You're a _kitty pet!_ You belong with your _house folk_," she snarled. Honey was about to slash her when a cat pulled her off.

"Don't," the cat whispered, her sweet scent smelling of Gray. Honey spat and hissed at that cat, but she had a firm grip on her. Honey collapsed, exhausted and maddened with grief. She heard Hi shakily get up from the help of Tiger, who muttered, "She's just mad. Don't take what she just said seriously." Honey snarled, and slashed into empty air. She wasn't mad, she was sad. _Have your only family died and you're left alone? Have you ever experienced the feeling of all your family dying? _

"Calm down," Speckle whispered smoothly, while grooming her fur. Speckle's pelt still smelt of Gray's scent. Exhausted, she collapsed into the warmth of Speckle's fur. Speckle licked her calmly, which made Honey relax a little.

" We should bury him before he gets rotten," Tiger murmured, while holding Hi firmly. Hi looked downright guilty. Pity flashed through Honey. She suddenly realized that she was being too cruel on her. Honey could tell Hi was unhappy, too. _I'll apologize later._ Paw steps from behind Honey told her they were going to bury Gray now. Another wave of sorrow crashed down onto Honey. _What was she going to do without Gray? Her brother was his life. Without him, Honey thought that she would never live again. _A sudden thought struck Honey. What if her dreams were coming true? _Then my group will be in danger!_

" Honey," Ice mewed as he touched his nose to her ear. " It's time to bury your brother." Honey nodded though her inside were screaming with protest. _Her brother can't be burying!_ Shaking her head, Honey padded to Gray's body. He suddenly looked frail and small now that he was dead.Honey buried her nose into Gray's pelt, but his scent wasn't death, in fact he still had his own scent on. Also he was still warm, not cold! _Wait, you mean my brother is still alive!_ Hope rose into her chest, but she shook her head. This was one of her imagination. Honey looked up to Ice who was also helping. She watched as Ice's face turned from sorrow to confusion. She was right!

" Do you find anything wrong?" Honey asked hopefully.  
Ice looked up with a puzzled face. "Is he still alive?" he replied with another question. Honey's heart leaped and she felt like bouncing up and down. She wasn't imagining this! It was real!  
Ice bent down and gently nudged Gray's face. " Gray?" he whispered. A painful moment passed and then Gray's eye fluttered opens the tiniest bit. _Her brother was alive! _She purred and nuzzled Gray's muzzle. She felt like her mother was watching her right this moment.  
" Tiger!" Ice called," Gray is still alive." Every cat stopped tending their wounds and looked up in surprise. Hi's eyes widened hugely, while Tiger dropped Hi and scrambled over. " He's alive?" he breathed. Ice nodded. Honey felt like she could float from here to the sky. 'Her brother is alive' was all she could think about right now. Everything had faded except for her brother and her.  
" Take him to my den," Tiger instructed," I'll look after him. Oh and Honey, why don't you go rest? You can visit your brother tomorrow."  
Reluctantly letting her brother go, she happily trotted to her den and fell asleep fast.

…

_Where am I, Honey though as she spun around trying to figure out where she was. The last time she opened her eyes was in her nest. Tall trees brushed the glittery sky and stars filled every corner. Suddenly a holly bush rustled and out came a glittery pale gray she-cat. It's fur shone in the light. Honey raised her hackles and she bared her teeth. She didn't look harmless though.  
"Peace, dear one," the cat murmured," We come in peace. I have been watching you for a long time, now." Honey narrowed her eyes. Had this cat been stalking on her the whole time?  
"Who are you and what is this place?" she snarled.  
The pale gray she-cat smiled and answered," My name is Wavesplash and this is Starclan. You are in a dream right now."  
" StarClan!" she gasped. She had heard of the clans and what they believed in. What was she doing here? She had nothing to do with clans! "Why are you here?"  
Wavesplash's smile disappeared, replaced with a stern glance. " You really don't know, huh?" Wavesplash asked. Honey shook her head. Wavesplash's eyes got distanced and she looked past Honey. Honey turned her head, but nobody was there. She turned around again when Wavsplash started to speak. " The clans are in troubled times. Cats are facing each other and battles are fought every day. But a cat was born the same day a great cat died," Wavesplash explained then paused for a long moment. Honey scuffed the ground impatiently. What was she going to say?!  
Finally, she continued on," That cat was born out of clan-blood. Do you know who it is?"  
Honey shook her head in frustration. Just tell her who that cat is!  
Wavesplash signed and shook her head. " Are you really that dumb? That cat is you, Honey."_

**So another chapter done. BTW thanks for all the good reviews. I get motivated by them. And remember to read and review!**

**-amberleaf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Brightcloud0915 and Embersky for the great review. Remember I do not own warriors. Okay, let's get on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 5**

Honey woke up all confused and scared. She was the cat, but she didn't have anything special. She didn't even know how to fight! How could she even be the special cat? But the Starclan cat's voice still ranged in her ears. _That cat is you, Honey._

" Stop it! I can walk by myself," Gray's voice echoes form outside to here. Honey's heart lifted, all thoughts disappeared except for her brother. He was her light and hope. Scrambling over the other cats that were clustered around her, she made her way outside. The morning sun shined brightly onto the leaves, making them turn into a beautiful golden color. Honey sucked in the morning and bounded over to her brother. Gray looked much better then yesterday. His gray pelt shone in the morning sun and all the blood has been washed off. Hi was guiding him to het a fresh-kill prey. She purred and lifted her tail in greeting. Gray looked over and his orange eyes lit up in joy. " Honey!" he purred in excitement that he stumbled, which made Honey panic, but Gray brushed her off. Limping over, he twined his tail to Honey's. Honey closed her eyes in delight; all thoughts that worried her were gone. All she could think about was her brother. _I'm so glad you're here. I'll never let that happen to you again!_

" I missed you," she whispered as she drowned in her brother's scent. Gray nodded and his eyes were full of joy, though Honey could tell he was still stiff.

" Are you sure you're okay?" Honey asked, sniffing all over him. Gray nodded and was about to say something when Tiger's voice interrupted him.

" Come back, you're still now completely healed, yet. You still need to rest," Tiger called. Gray looked at her with sad eyes, then turned around and limped back to Tiger's den. Reluctantly letting him go, Honey padded outside the camp and went into the forest. The forest was full of life and birds chirped on every tree. Prey rustled under the tree roots, which made her hungry. She walked along the forest until she came to an unfamiliar place. It's scent smelled familiar, too, but Honey couldn't place the smell. She wandered along the place, as she marveled at the lust scent of prey.

Finally, pinpointing a mouse scent, she crouched down to catch it. But she couldn't pay attention. All she could think about was how great her brother didn't die. _Is it because of Starclan? No,_ she shook her head, they don't even believe in them. Still, she couldn't deny the suspension. Her mind drifting back to her mouse, she was about to pounce when the bushes beside her rustled. Four cats came out, their fur bristling and eyes narrowed except for one. The mouse stood up, pricked his ear, and then ran away. Cursing, she stood up with annoyance sparkling in her pelt. " I was about to catch my prey!" she snapped," Now look at what you did!"

The leader of the group, a dark brown tabby tom, narrowed his eyes and hissed," You mean _our_ prey."

Honey rolled her eyes, _didn't this mouse-brained cat get what she mean. _She ruffled out her fur and replied," What do you mean, your prey?"

A second tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, stepped forward and lifted her chin. " You're in our territory. Thunderclan's territory." she informed her. Sudden realization hit her. That's why she had thought she knew this smell. The cat in her dream smelled just like this! _That cat was from Thunderclan. _A suspicious feeling filled her. _What does Thunderclan want with her? _Before she could speak, the third cat, a white tabby she-cat, stepped up and hissed," So now that you know, get off right now or we'll make you."

Honey narrowed her eyes; she wasn't going to let these cats drive her off like the mouse. They owned her prey. Puffing out her chest, she purred," Oh really, cause Starclan visited me." The four cat's eyes widened. " Starclan?" Honey suppressed a moew of amusement. They looked like someone had told them there was no more Starclan. Still, Honey felt a faint loyalty toward them of having such good faith on there believes. Finally, after about a moon, they returned to their aggressive style.

" How do you know about Starclan?" the dark brown tabby tom asked.

Honey took a moment to lick her paws. She was determined to get her mouse back. " Yeah, what they never visited you?" The cats flinched and they drew back. Honey could tell she hit their soft spot. " Ohhh… I get it. They don't talk to you!" she purred, trying to look surprised. The white tabby came out with her claws out. " What did you say?" she asked. Honey widened her eyes to play along.

" Starclan thinks a loner is more important than you guys," Honey purred. Inside, she awkwardly winced. She was part of the group, not a loner! A small she-cat came up and looked at her with curiously. " You know Starclan?" she asked.

Honey nodded as she looked down. The she-cat's eyes widened and she gasped," Do I know you?" Honey shook her head, though the little she-cat did look familiar.

" Come back, Mallowpaw. Never do that again," the she-cat snapped. Disappointed Mallowpaw trotted back. " Now it's your turn to go!" the she-cat growled, taking a step forward. Honey closed her eyes and decided it was time to go. _I could get a mouse anywhere. It's not worse the trouble. _Turning around, she was about to go when a cat voice sounded from behind her. " Stop!"

Honey turned around to see Gray standing in front of her. _Gray? Why was her brother here? _But when she looked closer, she noticed that it wasn't Gray. It was a tom that looked just like Gray!

The tom's eyes were warm which made her feel suspicious. She didn't even know this cat! " I know a lot about you," the tom purred. Somehow it made Honey feel at home. A strange memory came to her of someone carrying her somewhere when she was young. Shaking it off, she hissed. She didn't like the feeling of being known by a stranger.

" I should go," she meowed then turned around and went back.

" Wait!" a she-cat's voice called. Honey turned around and hissed. _What did these cats want from her?_

A pale gray she-cat came running up and she panted for a moment. Then she straightened up and asked," What's your name?" Honey narrowed her eyes. _Should she tell them? _Finally deciding a yes, she told them yes. Immediately, the she-cat's eyes widened and she muttered something.

" What?" she asked, impatient to going back to her group. She had to check if Gray was doing okay.

The she-cat studied her for a moment, making Honey twitch nervously_. This feel weird._

" You have to come with me. You are the subject of the omen."

**So another chapter done. Please, please, please review!**

**-Amberleaf**


End file.
